


Hole in the Sea

by Redrikki



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Crossover, Dolphins, Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whales say there is a hole in the ocean and a monster stirring in the deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simply_shipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_shipping/gifts).



**Pirate’s Swoop, Tortall**

Over the years, Daine had found that each type of animal had a very specific nature. Dogs were loyal, ponies were ornery, but dolphins, well, dolphins were joyful. Daine frolicked with a pod of them off the coast near Pirate’s Swoop as they challenged each other to races and bits of daring do. They squeak-laughed as they told her funny stories about the silly thing they had done while high on pufferfish toxins. Daine swore they didn’t have a serious bone in their bodies. 

Her new friend Swift was in the middle of a story about a somewhat nasty prank she’d played on a shark when Daine noticed a change in the whales’ song which ran under every conversation in the seas. _Do you hear that?_ Daine asked. 

Swift gave a low whistle. _They say there’s a hole in the ocean and a monster stirring in the deep._

The pod squeaked in amusement. _Mother Sea, why are whales always so dramatic?_ said Flipper. _I killed a shark and now I must starve myself,_ he mocked in a low whale voice. _There’s a hole in the ocean. Monsters are stirring._ He danced backwards, clapping his flippers and squeaking at his own joke. 

The others all laughed at his impression, but Daine knew better than to ignore the whales’ warning. After all, they were wise while dolphins were nothing but a pack of flibbertigibbets. What if they were talking about her old ‘friend’ the kraken? Maybe the hole was a chaos vent. 

_I’m sorry to go_ , she told the pod, _but I need to investigate._

_Have fun,_ they called after her as she swam away. 

Daine listened for the voices of the People, trying to find her ‘monster’. Her mind brushed past fish and sharks and whales before she hit on something strange. It was like no creature she’d ever felt before. It’s aura wasn’t the gold of an immortal, but an iridescent blue-green.

And then, suddenly, the creature was _there_ , bursting through a cloud of startled fish. It looked fair strange, like a shark mated with a dinosaur streaked with glowing blue-green lines. Some might consider it monstrous or ugly, but no one could help how they were made. It swam fast and true, heading straight for Corus. After so many years of war, Daine knew trouble when she saw it. 

_Hello,_ she called, trying to catch it’s attention. _I’m Daine. Who are you?_

The creature didn’t answer so much as latch on to her mind with a strength that was more than a bit overwhelming. In that moment, Daine _was_ the creature. The Cruel Masters had created the Sisters, created her, and then they had taken her away. They put a map in her head and sent her through the portal to destroy. Now she was in this strange place, lonely, frightened, and so terribly hungry.

Daine wrenched her mind free. She shook from the effort and had to give herself gills to get her breath back. Only when she was sure she could tell where the Sister ended and Daine began did she reach out again. _Oh, you poor thing,_ she said. The Cruel Masters had made the Sisters to be weapons and slaves. For all her fearsome size, Daine’s new friend was nothing than a great, overgrown darking. They had chosen freedom and the Sisters should get to choose too. 

Pulling her new friend’s memories around her like a cloak, Daine transformed into a Sister. _Come with me if you want to go home,_ she said. _We’ll make sure the Cruel Masters never hurt the Sisters again._

As she swam towards the portal, Daine didn’t need to look behind her to know her Sister was following.  

**Author's Note:**

> Dolphins really deliberately get high on pufferfish toxins. Check out [this article](http://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-2986715/Flipper-s-bad-boy-cousins-Dolphin-pod-gets-high-pufferfish-toxins-buzzed-spot-prey-slip-away.html) for details


End file.
